Uncle Denzel
by corpsebride1994
Summary: Dib's uncle is none other then Mr. Croker! rateing going up WILL UNDATE SOON!
1. Every body is crazy!

**I don't own eather FOP or IZ. Blame Canada!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

One day Dib was sitting in his room being crazy when Dr. Membrane burst into the room.

"Hello son I will be sending you to you're uncle Denzel's for a month!" He said. "He's even crazier then you!

'WHAT!" Dib said. "what about Gaz ?"

"my FUNNY SANE CHILD WILL BE STAYING WITH ME!"

Dib's uncle LIVED IN Dimsdale He was a teacher. He was know as Mr. crocker.  
he was Timmy Tuner's teacher.

"Hello class this is my nephew Dib!" My. Crocker said. "He believes in aliens he's crazy!.. FAIRY GOD PARENTS !!!!!!!!"

Dib stood in front of the class they were silently younger then him. he noticed a kid in a pink hate talking to his eraser.

'Hi, I'll just stay here and help out!" Dib said. His uncle creeped him out.  
he kept talking about fairies Dib thought they were real but Uncle Denzel was oppressed. he kept talking about a pedicure kid named Timmy Tuner. He looked around The pink hatted kid was Timmy. Dib decided to keep a close watch on him.At lunch Dib sat with the Kids. he chose Timmy, and his friends.

'So Mr. Crocker is your uncle?" Timmy said.

"unfortunately yes" Dib said.

'He never mentioned you." Chester said.

"He thinks I'm crazy!" Dib said.

All the kids burst out into laughter.

'What?" dib said.

" If you look up crazy in the dictionary Mr. Crocker's picture is there! Why does he think you're crazy?" Timmy said.

" There's a kid in my class who i know by a fact is an alien! He has green skin and no ears!" Dib said.

'HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" all the kids expect Timmy laugh and walked off.

'Actually there's a kid in this School named Mark Chang who's an alien" Timmy whispered.

"Really?" Dib said taking out his alien hand-cuffs.

'But he's not taking very earth he's hiding from his ex-girlfriend.." Timmy said. He saw Dib was still looking for Mark. "Umm tell me more about Zim"

'O.k. Zim is an alien he's allergic to water, meat and beans." said Dib. 'He has a robot who is his henchman but it has no brain he's leaders are just taller then everybody else."

Timmy just gave him a funny look.

* * *

**Yes! Reveiw please!!!!**


	2. The stupid wish

**Hello readers! I still don't own any of the charaters! I'm asking for Dib thou... BLAME CANADA!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

At Mr. Crocker's house Mr. Crocker was spying on Dib who was staying in his guest room.

Talking to himself Mr. Crocker said." My nephew has a neglective parent, an abusive sister and is crazy he clearly has... fairy god parents!"

"Ummm... I heard every word you said and I don't." Dib said.

"That's what Timmy Turner said!"

* * *

"I feel kind of bad for Dib" Timmy Turner said to his FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

"Why's that sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Well what he told me his life is worst than mine! His dad is neglective and everyone even his sister think he's crazy he's Probably right about Zim too... hmm I know!" Timmy said getting that 'I'm about to make a stupid wish" look on his face.

'I WISH ZIM WOULD COME TO DIMSDALE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Zim was in his base thinking up yet another idiotic plan to take over Earth. Suddenly there was a flash and he wasn't in "Where ever the hell Zim and Dib live" anymore. (They never acknowledge where they live except that it's in the U.S. so I made a name for it! Clever huh?) He wasn't in his disguise either. He started to walk up the streets of Dimsdale screaming" I AM ZIM! WHERE AM I? YOU HUMANS ARE PLAYING TRICKS WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM"  
Then Mr. Turner said. "Wow looks an alien!" and Zim put on his lame disguise.

"GIR! Come over here! I am in some weird area." Zim said to GIR

GIR showed up. But forgot how he got there so couldn't take Zim back.

'You forgot how you got here?" Zim asked.

'Uh Huh!" GIR said not really caring.

So Zim tried to leave in several different methods which of none worked. GIR was getting bored. then he saw one of his favorite things. a pig.

"YAY! HELLO PIG!" GIR squealed excitedly picking the pig up and running around in a circle.

Hey that's my pet pig Steve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a green haired fairy yelled trying to grave the pig from GIR.

'He's my piggy!!!!!!"

"**Cosmo YOU IDIOT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **'GIR**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading please reveiw: )! **


	3. JVS

**Disclaimer:nope none zlich...**

* * *

"Cosmo what the hell are you doing?" Wanda asked while GIR and Cosmo were still playing tug-of-war with a pig.

"He took my pet pig Steve!" Cosmo said.

'My Piggy!' GIR cried out.

Zim tried to pull the kicking and screaming GIR as Wanda tried to do the same with Cosmo.

"GIR you blew our cover!" Zim yelled at the little robot.

At the same time Timmy was saying to Cosmo "Cosmo you idiot he problemly knows you're my fairies!"

The pig ran to safety.

"Still it is interesting how there are floating miniature versions of humans" Zim said as he scanned Cosmo. "THEY AREN'T HUMANS! THERE SPECIES UNKNOWN!!!!!!!!!!" zim screamed at the top of his ... I donno sqeedlyspooch?

Then Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Timmy Turner this human knows you have farie god parent you will lose them!" Jorgon said at the top of his manly lounges.

"But he's not a human!" Timmy persisted.

'YOU LIE!!!! YOU LIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!" Zim screamed.

Zim was jumping up and down so much his wig fell off. Then the contacts went.

'see?" Timmy said.

'O.k I'll let it slide...BUT I WILL STILL WIPE HIS MEMORY!" Jorgen said pointing his wand at Zim and GIR.

"YOU WILL NOT WIPE THE MEMORY OF ZIM!!" Zim said.

"you talk in third person?" Timmy said.

Zim brought out his own memory wiping deice

"You are doomed puny non-human" Jorgon said to Zim pointing his wand...uh oh he said "Doomed" you know what that means...

"I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GIR yelled. "Doom doom domm doomi

doomi dom..." And it went own... and own...and own...intill everyone got so tired the forgot to wipe each other's memory...

"THE END!" GIR screamed.

Jorgen had already disappeared... Zim had put own his disguise Timmy Wanda and Cosmo were still there too.

"Zim i'm gonna help Dib prove you aren't human" Timmy said.

"You work for the Dib-worm?" Zim asked.

Zim and GIR ran off to I donna Know...

"Timmy you do relise you made ANOTHER enemy?" Wanda told him.

Yeah..I know" was Timmy's bored respond

* * *

**Reveiw please! I'll put Vicky in the next chapter!**


End file.
